


Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle

by ragedaisy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragedaisy/pseuds/ragedaisy
Summary: a drabble about a couple of lizalfos that moved into Hyrule Castle, after the Calamity





	Meanwhile, in Hyrule Castle

In a dreary, half-collapsed corridor, where previously all you could see was more rubble, a hazy figure slowly became visible. Subtly at first, but after a while undeniably lizalfos, lying still, tail curled.

Rill was proud at how good she was getting at this, and practised all the time, even though Nar no longer bothered to look up. Nar was a grouchy jerk. There had been little else to do, after that period of initial ‘exitement’, now over three decades ago. Rill was beginning to forget what Hylians even looked like (and Nar had shredded every painting he came across).


End file.
